Apollo
Apollo (アポロ, Aporo) is the second oldest of the Jupiter Sisters and is the second goddess revealed. She currently resides within Kanon Nakagawa. Character Outline Appearance Apollo assumes the same appearance as her host, Kanon, whenever she is present. The only distinguishing features that Apollo has when she is in control of Kanon is a pair of triangle markings under her eyes, along with a dot on her forehead. Abilities During her brief interaction with Fiore, Apollo shows that she is an adept spell user as she manages to cast a wide-range warning signal in the sky before collapsing. She even preserves her host's life using another complicated spell while being trapped and greatly weakened. Later, it is revealed that Apollo can tell figments of the future and is a very capable healer, being able to cure Keima's cold during her "submerged" state. Vulcan even praises her as "the expert in the healing arts." Personality Apollo has a rather childish nature, which is shown during her interactions with Kanon. She considers herself as "bad at thinking," impulsive, and someone who frequently speaks and acts without thinking. She seems to be rather carefree, although, her sisters state that Apollo is very cautious, proven by the fact that she used an extremely risky and desperate, yet ultimately safe spell to counter the equally dangerous one cast on her by Vintage. Her mental dullness is proven when she devises a plan to take advantage of the seven year-old Keima - thinking that if Kanon becomes affectionate with him then, the seventeen year-old Keima will still treasure Kanon once he returns - while blatantly ignoring the hazardous implications her actions will have. Background and Initial Appearance Apollo, along with her sisters, is responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. Their heroic act bore a negative effect; however, the spell trapped the sisters along with the Spirits for years. Much later, those who were trapped are ultimately released when the seal breaks. At some point after the release and the following mass exodus by the runaway spirits, Apollo hid herself within Kanon Nakagawa, presumably along with Kanon's runaway spirit. However, unlike the spirit, Apollo had no immediate effect on Kanon. Character History Old Conquest Arc Before the summer exams, following the removal of Kanon's runaway spirit by Keima, Apollo gradually regains her powers from the love that emanated from Kanon's songs. Consequently, Kanon began to regain memories of her capture as she senses some familiarity with Keima whenever she starts to think about him. Around autumn, just before the mid-term exams, Apollo is able to manifest as Kanon's reflection. By this time Kanon has fully regained her memories of both Keima and her conquest. It is also at this point that Apollo's presence catches the attention of Fiore - the Vintage member hunting her at the time - compelling Apollo to become more and more cautious about Kanon's safety. After Fiore's failed attempt to take her life, Kanon panics and surprises Keima by turning to him for help. She confesses that she remembers everything about her conquest and announces her love for Keima. Her love confession ultimately empowers Apollo enough to allow her to take control of Kanon's body. However, as Apollo has not fully regained her powers, she realizes that she is an easy target for Fiore. She apologizes to Keima for involving him in the business of the goddesses (not realizing that he has been involved from the beginning) and quickly departs to try to escape Fiore's reach. Fiore eventually catches her, though, and stabs her with an enchanted knife. Before collapsing from her wound, Apollo is able to leave a message to warn her sisters regarding the dangers around them now. Kanon's body is then transported to Keima's house to keep her safe. Later on, it is confirmed by Vulcan that Kanon's life isn't in immediate danger since Apollo resides within her, protecting her from the blade's enchantments. After Diana and Vulcan remove the cursed blade, Kanon's body is put in a 'submerged' state due to a spell cast by Apollo. The spell is said to serve as a counter-measure to the enchanted dagger's spell. Vulcan and Diana reveal that Apollo and Kanon were no longer in danger, but for them to completely bring back Apollo/Kanon, they need the help of their other sisters. With the gathering of the rest of the goddesses, they begin to call out to Apollo's oracle, but to no avail. When Keima touches Kanon, he is transported to Kanon's subconscious. It is there that he meets Apollo, who has created a replica of Maijima town which she is busily purifying. Apollo mentions that the town of Maijima is going to be under a lot of misfortune in the future. According to her, the powers of the Weiss are increasing faster and faster while the Goddesses remain too weak. Keima asks if what she's doing will change the future. Apollo replies, saying that it won't change much. Even with her constant praying, Apollo tells Keima that even a little luck is as valuable as gold. Keima shuts down her opinion by saying that relying on luck does not make a conquest; by selecting the right choices, one will achieve the best ending. Kanon then appears and thanks Keima. She tells him that she will be praying with Apollo for the time being. Apollo then realizes how important Keima is to Kanon and apologizes to Keima, asking him to be careful. With her final words she tells Keima that she can only pray for three more days. She then sends him back but not before giving him an olive leaf and curing his cold. Mai-High Festival Arc At the night of the festival, a Vintage member manages to sneak into the Katsuragi household and immediately seeks out the place where Kanon is kept. The shadowy figure arrives before the disabled Kanon and in a following scene, a broken window confirms that Kanon - and Apollo - have been kidnapped by Vintage. Much later, after Keima is revealed to have succeeded in awakening Mercury, Apollo and the rest of the captives are rescued by Diana, Mercury, and members of the Runaway Spirit Squad. With their powers regained, Apollo and her sisters annihilate the Vintage hideout. Heart of Jupiter Arc Some time after the events of the festival, Apollo is summoned by her sisters to assist them in creating a magic circle that will send Keima and Elsie back in time. Getting impatient, she demands them to quickly finish since Kanon has a busy schedule and needed to go back to work. Keima and Elsie are eventually sent to the past, leaving the goddesses behind to await their success. Diana later arranges a sleepover in the astronomy clubroom with the purpose of discussing the matter of who is going to be with Keima. Her plan goes off on a tangent, however, as the goddesses seem to be more concerned with the snacks that have been provided. Irritated, Diana decides to confiscate the snack platter, causing Apollo, Mars, and Minerva to lament on the delicious leftovers. Continuing on a more serious note, Diana puts them back on track by asking how they should deal with Keima and his unfaithfulness. She reveals that what Keima has done is something that he planned previously, though Apollo calls Keima naive to think that the goddesses' respective hosts will stop loving him for his actions. Vulcan adds that it is best to forget about Keima since nothing good will come from him. Hearing her declaration, Apollo announces that Vulcan's host is apparently giving up on Keima, causing Vulcan to immediately object, saying that she did not say what Apollo is trying to lead the sisters to believe. Apollo then says that it doesn't matter what the circumstances between the two are; the important thing is the outcome. Mars agrees with the notion and decides that all she needs to do is to make sure Yui wins Keima's heart. Apollo gets into a competitive mood, and tells Mars that Kanon is a super idol and thus, Yui cannot win. Mars fights back, proudly stating that "Yui is the sort of girl who will convey her feelings even if she has to rape him". Minerva decides to jump into the fray, saying that Shiori will fight for Keima as well. Apollo grabs Minerva and decides to tease her, revealing her undergarments. Apollo contemplates on Minerva's purity and says that there's no way she could capture Keima with it. Mars uncomfortably confesses that apparently there are people who are into "this kind of thing" and wonders if Keima is one of them. Embarrassed, Minerva then uses her powers to push the two harassers away while Diana warns them to not teach Minerva immoral things. Apollo and Mars consecutively tell Diana that the most depraved one is Diana herself, since she has ignored her host's feelings and has ended up falling in love with Keima. The sisters continue their argument, which is further fueled by Mercury's awakening. Time passes, and a disturbance in space-time is felt by the goddesses. It is then that Apollo realizes that they should have at least told Keima about what he needs to accomplish since his current mission requires finesse. Vulcan then says that they are all aware of the dangers, with Tenri later adding that they need to have faith in Keima. Apollo and her sisters then worriedly look at the present-day Keima's unconscious body. Apollo then leaves after the sleepover to make time for Kanon's job. While she is away, her sisters conduct a lottery where the winner gets to protect Keima's body. Even though Apollo was not present for the lottery, her sisters decide to write her name in, so that it is fair for all the goddesses. In the end, Apollo wins the lottery and is excessively delighted for it. She then decides to bring Keima's unconscious body to Kanon to have some fun. Even though she remembers that Vulcan has warned her to be careful with Keima - the stability of his mind has been questionable ever since the mind-switch with his seven year-old counterpart - Apollo merely ignores her sister's worries. She then decides to reveal to Kanon that Keima has amnesia, therefore he cannot remember who Kanon is. Apollo follows up her previous statement with a request from Kanon: to take care of Keima while he recovers from his current condition. However, Apollo later becomes upset with Kanon for allowing Yui to lure Keima away from her, essentially robbing her of her advantage over the other goddess hosts. Relationships Kanon Nakagawa Apollo and Kanon have a very friendly relationship with one another - something that is shared by all the current goddess-host pairs - considering that they haven't known each other for very long. Just like her sisters, Apollo wishes to aid her host in any way she can, with most of her efforts being concentrated on helping Kanon acquire Keima's affections, even if at times her methods are not very well thought-out. As a goddess of the arts, Apollo has expressed her interests in having a karaoke session with Kanon one day. She reveals to Kanon that her songs are so great that they can erect mountains. However, when asked by Apollo if they can sing together, Kanon merely gave her a practiced reply filled with ambiguity, possibly hinting that Kanon at the very least acknowledges Apollo's powers. Jupiter Sisters Apollo seems to be the most cheerful among the Jupiter Sisters. She likes to joke around with her sisters, and seems to be especially fond of teasing Minerva, because of Minerva's childlike form. Diana Even though Apollo is older than Diana, she considers Diana to be wiser and more intelligent than her. She does tend to cause Diana some grief, since she constantly teases her. Otherwise, they seem to have a typical sibling relationship. Trivia * When Apollo is in control of Kanon's body, a pair of triangles appear under each eye and a small dot appears on her forehead. Her hair does not change color. * The name "Apollo" is derived from the Roman/Greek god Apollo. Apollo also claims to be a descendant of this god. * The mythological Apollo is the Patron God of the Arts (music, drama, etc). The fact that she was hidden within Kanon, a singer, may be connected to this. * In mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins. * In the Volume 12 omake, it is shown that Apollo is mad due to her short appearance in the series and also for having a bad debut in it. * Apollo is noted as the "expert in healing arts" among the Jupiter Sisters. Her abilities are portrayed during her prayer for the Maijima town model she created. Quotes *(To Kanon)'' "To be frank!! I'm an idiot!!"'' (Chapter 114, p.13) *(To Fiore) "You... to lay hand on a goddess... is unforgivable. Even though you might have managed to kill me ... my sisters won't go down this easily!!" (Chapter 116 , p.15) *(To Vulcan) ''"Who cares how they met? The important thing is the outcome!!" ''(Chapter 190, p.5) *(To Minerva and Mars) ''"Minerva can't kidnap a man yet!! Not with this." '' (Chapter 190, p.5) Category:Goddess Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Conquest Characters Category:Goddesses